Discovered
by Strawberries14
Summary: What happened after the game? Did Allie and Will become bf/gf? Explore the world of Avalon High, well the movie-verse anyway!
1. Beginnings

The gang got the game finished and won, with Allie and Will running off at the end of the game, Miles found himself a girlfriend which surprised, well everybody. Marco now was friends with people he never thought he could be, and all in all the person everyone thought was King Arthur was not, it was Allie.

"So, are you going to tell your Arthurian loving parents that their daughter is the reincarnation of King Arthur, you've gotta believe their expressions would be priceless." Will asked Allie the day after the big game, and finding out she was Arthur, sitting in their tree after they had both gone out for a run together.

"I might, i think its a good idea to have you, Miles and Marco there too, just so they don't think i'm crazy and lock me up for the rest of my life, Marco, i think will get a lot out of the book. I think they will freak though, i mean they came here because of the prophecy and everything, i'm just not really sure on anyhting right now." she said, she hda a small frown upon her face, Will came over to the branch she was sitting on and gave her a sweet kiss, they got off the branch and ran the rest of the way to their houses where they parted ways.

* * *

Allie was pacing in front of her parents, waiting for the rest of the guys to be there, she couldn't tell her parents without them being there, plus Miles was bringing a plastic sword so that Allie could show her parents what she could do, not just say it and expect them to believe her straight away.

"Honey, not that we don't love you, but are you ok, i mean, well you seem a bit worried over something." her mother said, this was ok until her father decided to come into the conversation and blurted;

"Are you pregnant?" Allie stood completely still with a shocked expression. This was when the others came through the door, Miles with the plastic sword, none of them noticing the weird tension in the air. "What did you do to my daughter!" her dad yelled at Will.

"No! Dad, i'm not! It's ok, i'm not." Allie shouted, coming out from her shocked phase. Of course, the guys thought she was backing out of her resolve to tell her parents about being King Arthur.

"It's ok Allie, you can tell them, they'll be ok with it." Miles said.

"Yeah, they might have been thinking it anyway." Marco added. Allie just ignored this was kept saying 'I'm not' at her father.

"Mom, dad, i'm not pregnant." Allie said. "These guys are on about a completely different thing, trust me. They just can't keep their mouths shut." she said.

"Whoops, sorry Allie, we just thought. Mr and Mrs Pennington, for the record, we know Allie isn't pregnant." Miles said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well, thats always good to know. Now what did you want to tell us Allie." her mother said.

"Well, mom you know the eclipse and the meteor shower was when Arthur was meant to show himself, well you didn't see it, but the phrophecy was true, i know it was true." Allie said.

"Really, well oh my, Will, we're glad we got to meet you, we always thought you were King Arthur reincarnanted.

"Um, Mrs Pennington, it isn't me, it's Allie." Will said to her mom, whose mouth just opened and closed without any sound coming out.

"It's true mom, Miles is Merlin, Jen is Gwenivere, Lance is Lancelot, Marco here is a member of the order of the bear." Allie explained, her dad just looked at the plastic sword that Miles had in his hand, her father took it from him and handed it to Allie, wanting to see for himself. Just as the book said, the sword became excalibur in her hands.

"Oh my word, look, its excalibur." her mother said. " So who was Mordred then?" she asked.

"You remember Mr Moore? the teacher who got put in jail, is was him." Miles said.


	2. Isa

**_I'm going to add a few characters in here, just to make the story flow better with my storyline. As much as i might wish it, all characters belong to either Disney Channel Original Movies or/and Meg Cabot. _**

The night was filled with discoveries for Allie's parents, they were both shocked and pleased that their daughter was the reincarnantion of King Arthur. They also went and gave the book of the Order of the Bear to Marco to keep for a while to look at, while he gave them his necklace that was passed down to him from his father, it had the symbol of the order of the bear on.

"Mmmmm, I'm glad i told my parents, i think it was good, they can tell us stuff without being suspicious now." Allie said to Will as they sat in their tree.

"I agree, they should know whats happening, they can always help, especially good seeing as they love King Arthur stories so much. I think your dad really loved looking at excalibur, he was facinated with it." Will added to her.

"We should get going, we still have school tomorrow morning." Allie said, wanting to go to sleep more than anything at that particular moment.

"Sure, i can see you nodding off in the tree, i'll pick you up in the morning." Will said to her, they went back and then parted ways at her house, both ready to sleep.

* * *

"Suz! I can't believe it took you this long to call back, i'm now going into school, so i won't be able to talk for long, but oh, you'll never believe it, my parents said we're here at least until i graduate, i'm on the track team and we're going to championships, yes, me!" Allie said in all one breath, Will just laughed at her, she was ecstatic, he knew she had been waiting for her friend to call her back, they had been known to be an hour on the phone together. The two girls had been friends for years, although she hadn't told her old friend about her being Arthur, it would just be too weird for anyone not a fanatic or actually was there to believe.

"Don't worry i haven't, no i know you mean well, yes i've been eating well. Don't tell me that, yes i know. ok, i've gotta go now, love you!" Allie said to Suz, finishing her conversation with her friend.

"Heys, you ok? i know you miss your friend. We're all here for you, you know." Will said to her before they walked into the classroom.

"Yeah, i know. I'm fine." she said back to him.

"Hey, Miles, Lance, Jen, Marco. What have you got first?" She asked everyone, it was weird, she had exactly the same schedule as Will, although the others had mainly the same.

"Bio with you, Will, and Mikela **_(AN: thats Miles's girlfriend in my story.)_**." Miles said.

"French." Marco said to her.

"Hey, i've that too, what about you Jen?" Lance asked.

"French too, yay!" she said, true to her cheerleader lifestyle. After this they had to be quiet when the teacher walked into homeroom, and signed them all in. Getting up, Allie got a bit dizzy and stumbled back, Marco caught her arm, to stop her from falling.

"You ok Allie?" he asked her. Concerned for her, she did look a bit pale.

"Yeah, don't worry, just stood up too fast." Allie said, shrugging it off. She, straightened up and caught up with Will and the others, walking to Biology. Marco wondered about Allie, it seemed as though she was getting smaller to him, although he knew that he had grown since they had fought Mordred. He thought of her like a little sister that he needed to take care of, as well as his own little sister who was a year younger than they were, but she was on the track team with Allie, he had it on good authority that they were good friends.

* * *

Marco went to visit his little sister, he met her just before lunch, so that they could talk before they got there. Isabelle was just coming out of her class when Marco found her.

"My darling sis, i'm glad i found you, i need to talk to you." Marco said to her, she just followed him.

"What is it that you want to know." she said to him.

"Isa, what do you know about Allie that the rest of us don't, you always seem to watch her carefully, more like a mother hen. And that she stumbled this morning when she got up from her chair, and she looks smaller, although that just might be me." Marco said in one long breath.

"Oh no, not again." Isa whispered, not wanting to be heard, but was by her brother.

"What do you mean not again?" Marco said.

"Well, i haven't told anyone, and neither had Allie, but I'm friends with one of her friends from when she has moved, Suz her name is. Well, you see, when she was in one place for long enough she would try out for the track team, like she did here. although she went to one school where they weren't very nice. They made fun of Allie, called her fat and all of this, well she kept up with all her school stuff, but she was training harder and everything, nobody thought anything was wrong. she can put up a good illusion. This was all well until, she collasped at training, it was only for a moment, she was nearly hospitalised, she was nearly anorexic, due to those bullies they had put her down so much she stopped eating, trained harder. According to Suz she was tiny, although nobady thought anything of it because she is small anyway." she said, Marco just stood shocked.

"Do her parents know?" he asked.

"No, there was no reason for her to go to the hospital as she was fine, just underweight, we helped her get her weight back up, that was just before she started here. I had penpals, i couldn't believe who it was until she came here, i was so surprised." Isa said to her brother.

"Oh, so Will doesn't know. What are we going to do, what should we do?" Marco said to Isa.


	3. Coffee

**_I'm going to add a few characters in here, just to make the story flow better with my storyline. As much as i might wish it, all characters belong to either Disney Channel Original Movies or/and Meg Cabot. _**

Training was going well, the football team were on their field, Lance and Will with them, the cheerleading team at the side practicing as well, with the track team on the side, on the tracks, just getting ready to have a break. Marco, Miles and his grilfriend were in the stands, watching and helping to give constructive critisism. Miles gasped in pain, he was getting a vision.

"Allie, someone catch her." he almost yelled, that was when they all saw Allie fall to the floor, Will, Lance and Jen ran over to her from where they were, Isa was already there as she was on the track team with Allie. Will ran to her and pillowed her head on his lap, he was rambling, talking to Allie, but no one could tell what he was saying. Allie moaned, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Will?" she asked.

"Yeah, its me." he said to her, she got up, well apart that no one would let her, she just sat up.

"Just eat this and we'll let you go, i think you should get some sugar into you. And then we need to talk, all of us, because if you don't i will, Allie, this is serious, you know what almost happened last time. they won't let you compete if you are." Isa said to Allie, the others just looked at them as of they were odd, not really knowing they were having their own little conversation. All Allie could see was worry in Marco's eyes though, no confusion.

"You told Marco, i can't believe it, you didn't even tell me, he didn't ask me. I am fine, just let me get up and i'll be fine." Allie said to everyone, but mainly Isa.

"She only told me because i was worried about you, plus you need my help, everyone's help." Marco said. He then got handed a chocolate bar by Miles, it was so full of sugar it should help her, Marco handed the bar to Allie and waited until she ate the whole thing. The track coach watched on at the scene, he too was a member of the order and had been keeping an eye on this, the kids knew he was a member, he left them to look after Allie, he called training off early, so that the group could help Allie. Soon after the group had all gotten cleaned up and decided to go to the mall, it was ok with everyone's parents as long as they were all home by 12.

* * *

In a cute little coffee shop that was hidden from view, they all settled, the owner was glad to have so many customers, and the owner was so surprised that the group of teenagers were so polite as to when they asked if they could move some furniture so they could sit together, it was so kind of them, the owner couldn't resist. The owner was talking mainly to Marco, this was when the owner saw Marco's symbol.

"You are order of the bear?" the man asked, and then said the password that alerted other members to show they were members, not the dark forces at work.

"Yes, i am. Just let me get the others, they will want to talk to you." he said, then walked over to the others who had slightly begun the conversation.

"You guys, i know we have a lot to talk about, but there is another order member here, said the password and everything." Marco said, everyone was shocked.

"Thats probably why we were drawn here when we wanted somewhere to talk. I swear, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Allie said. "well, let's go meet him then, Will, you coming?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, lets go meet him." Will said to her, after saying they would be back in a moment to the others, they left the group and went to meet the owner.

"Hello, i believe you wanted to meet us?" Allie said to the owner.

"Yes, Lady of the Lake, it is an honour to meet you." the owner said, Will and Marco started to chuckle slightly.

"Um, i'm sorry Allie, i didn't explain." Marco said from his laughter.

"What Marco means is that Allie is King Arthur, Mr...?" Will said/asked.

"Benolin, Mr Benolin, but you can all call me Claude. I am terribly sorry, i mistook you, your highness..." Claude started to bow.

"No, no more bowing, it intimidates me, just call me Allie, and i'll call you Claude, and no bowing. It's alright really, i thought Will was King Arthur until i actually held a plastic sword and it changed to excalibur." Allie said to Claude.

"Oh my word, so you've all seen it? What did it look like?" Claude asked, they all laughed at his enthusiasm.

"It was pretty awesome, i have to say its great we were drawn here, do you think its something to do with the reincarnation?" Allie asked.

"I know it is, it is said, all that believe in the reincarnantion and that are members of that wil be destined to once again reunite. Now what did you lovely people want to drink, now that you are all in my coffee shop, don't worry about closing times either, it was a slow day today and i was just about to close up before you came." Once they all gave their drinks orders Claude went and got them, then would not accept money from any of them, he decided he would leave them to talk once he had locked up, he told them to yell for him if they needed him.

* * *

"Now we can talk about you Allie, i mean, how we can get you better." Will said with Marco nodding along beside him.

"I'm sorry ok, i slipped, i shouldn't have but people kept saying stuff and we have championships coming up, then with all this King Arthur stuff as well, i just wanted to control something and this seemed like the easiest way to do so. I'll get better i promise, just don't tell my parents, it's not that bad." she said to them.

"Wait, you said people were saying stuff, who honey?" Jen asked, looking straight at her, in that way only she could.

"Just some ." Allie said, getting it all out as fast as she possible.

"Oh my." Mikela said. "People on the cheerleading and football team said this, they made you do this?" Mikela said, not realising that it was people so close to them that had hurt her.

"People that we trust, our teammates. It's just not right. We have to do something, Will. I think something, like Miles's new found magic can help with that." Lance said, everyone else nodding along.

"Allie, we'll help you, now i know even when healthy you don't eat breakfast so we can skip that, but lunch and dinner we can help with." Isa said, knowing that even if Allie didn't agree they were going to do something.

"Ok" was the small voice that came from Allie, Will picked her up from her chair and put her in his lap. she curled into him and sighed contentedly, she looked up at Will who smiles, they kissed and then everyone began plotting.


End file.
